roseannefandomcom-20200214-history
Darlene v. David
|image = File:Darlene v. David.jpg |season = 10 |number = 5 |overall = 227 |network = ABC-TV |airdate = April 17, 2018 |writer = Bruce Helford |director = Gail Mancuso |previous = Eggs Over, Not Easy |next = No Country for Old Women }}Darlene v. David is the 5th episode of Season 10 of Roseanne, also the 227th episode overall. Summary David unexpectedly shows up for Harris' birthday after being absent for years, forcing Darlene to re-examine their relationship and the rest of the family. Meanwhile, Bev temporarily moves into the Conner home after an incident at the nursing home prevents her from returning. Plot In-Depth Roseanne Conner, Darlene Conner Healy, and Mary Conner go to Shop More where they buy groceries. Darlene gets a text from David saying that he's going to be coming over for Harris Conner Healy's birthday. Darlene learns that Roseanne has been in contact with David Healy which upsets her. Darlene apologizes to Roseanne for yelling at her and Roseanne says that David is a good person. Dan Conner is upset that David left his family to build houses in third world countries and that men don't do that. Roseanne and Jackie's mom arrives because she was kicked out of the retirement for having a sex life. Darlene gets a visitor at her bedroom window and its David. He tells her that he signed a lease and that he met someone. Darlene asks how serious the relationship is and David asks for a divorce. Instead, Darlene kisses him. The next day they wake up with Darlene staring at David. She asks him if he's done running around saving the world and he says yes. Darlene leaves to go make sure Dan isn't around so David can come to the party but David gets mad and says he's going to be at Harris's party either way. He goes back out the window and leaves to tell Blue that their relationship is over. Roseanne and Jackie Harris learn that their mom can't go back to the nursing home because she gave those she slept with gonorrhea. Darlene tells Becky Conner and Roseanne that she talked with David and that they are getting back together. Roseanne asks why she would try to get back together with David. She says that they are a disaster as a couple. Roseanne tells her that the reason he left in the first place was because they had been fighting all the time and he couldn't handle it. She knows this because he told her. Roseanne tells her this because she's just trying to help her have a happy life. Darlene and Becky talk about David. Becky says that if David and Darlene's relationship was going to work it would've worked by now. Becky tells her that she needs to grieve and get on with her life. Becky also tells her that she has a date with a guy who has all his teeth and isn't married. Harris meets David outside of the house. He brought her a gift its a t-shirt. She invites him in. Darlene tells him that they aren't going to work and that they are delusional if they think they can make each other happy. David says that he loves her and Darlene says she loves him too and if it was just them she'd do this all over again. Dan tells him he can come back and see the kids in two weeks. Roseanne goes outside to talk to David. He tells her that he's going to do the right thing. Roseanne tells him she wants hopes so because she wants him to prove her right. Mark Conner Healy, Harris, Mary, Roseanne, Darlene, and Dan participate in a cake eating contest. Their mom says its the most disgusting thing she's ever seen. Jackie says it isn't. Cast Starring *Roseanne Barr as Roseanne Conner *John Goodman as Dan Conner *Laurie Metcalf as Jackie Harris *Sara Gilbert as Darlene Conner *Lecy Goranson as Becky Conner *Michael Fishman as D.J. Conner (credit only) *Emma Kenney as Harris Healy *Ames McNamara as Mark Healy II *Jayden Rey as Mary Conner Special Guest Star *Johnny Galecki as David Healy Guest Starring *Estelle Parsons as Beverly Harris *Brent Pope as shop-worker Trivia *First appearance of David Healy and Beverly Harris in Season 10. *David's girlfriend Blue is mentioned. She will later appear for the first time in the The Conners in the episode "Tangled Up In Blue". *Although aired as the fifth episode of the season, it was filmed as the sixth. *Despite being credited, Michael Fishman (D.J. Conner ) does not appear. *Ames McNamara (Mark Conner Healy) only appears in the end scene with no dialogue. Quotes Category:Season 10 Episodes